1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data transmission system and method thereof, and more particularly to a data transmission system capable of increasing data transmission rate and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reduced swing differential signal (RSDS) is often used for data transmission in a panel system of a liquid crystal display. Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a conventional data transmission system of a liquid crystal display is shown. The data transmission system 100 includes a timing controller 110 and many drivers 121 to 12N, wherein N is a positive integer. The timing controller 110 transmits a data signal Data in cooperation with a clock signal CLK to the drivers 121 to 12N via a transmission bus. The clock signal CLK 1 is a synchronized clock signal.
The different impedance between each of the drivers 121 to 12N and the timing controller 110 will result in the skew of the data signal Data and the clock signal CLK. Hence, it will cause the difficulty in the design of the data transmission system and the bottleneck in data transmission rate. And this is a significant issue to the high-quality and large-sized TV.